The long-term objective of this research program is to gain a better understanding of the genetic and molecular basis for the programmed sequences of gene activities that are involved in differentiation and morphogenesis. In the immediate future we plan to: (1) study in detail the abnormalities in proteins and mRNAs in mutants of Drosophila that have the multiple wing hair (mwh) phenotype; (2) compare mutant abnormalities with the abnormalities derived from the temporal programs of transcription that we have observed by studies of the multihair phenocopies; (3) examine further the functions of heat shock proteins and mRNAs that are involved in the production of phenocopies; (4) relate specifically morphogenetic events to the changing patterns of protein synthesis that we have observed during hair differentiation and cuticle deposition in wings. We expect to make use of both classical genetics of Drosophila and molecular genetics for analysis of available mutants and their relation to the temporal expressions as defined by phenocopies. We plan extensive studies of morphogenesis as related to the genetics by scanning and transmission electron microscopy. This program is health related as (1) a study of the fundamentals of the normal and abnormal processes of differentiation (2) an investigation of the molecular basis of teratogenesis and (3) as a study of cellular stress response related to fever and to heat treatments of cancer cells.